Rincole's Birthday
Info Go to Birthday to see what happened. Objective Go to Birthday. Rewards EXP +100 Diamond +50 Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: My lady, here's a letter for you. Magda: Let me have a look - Ellenstein, could you do me a favor... About Miss Rincole's birthday, I want to know what gift she likes. This must be some aristocratic young master who is obsessed with Miss Rincole and wants to win her heart. I'd better go out to inquire some information. Eliza: Magda, where are you going? Magda: Today is Miss Rincole's birthday, I'm going to ask... Eliza: Doesn't the elf say that she won't hold a birthday party? Magda: Huh? Eliza: ...In any case, you still should prepare a gift for her. After all, it's good to establish a good relationship with her in light of her status in the social circle of Finsel. Magda: Yes, I understand. (But I can't think of a suitable gift... I just learnt how to craft a bracelet from Miss Rebecca several days before, maybe I can make one for her...) Story Chat 2 Magda: Finally get here... Seems like a lot of people have asked their servants to send gifts to Miss Rincole... Wait, isn't the one over there... Wander Noble A: Hurry up, take out all the gifts left in the carriage. Servant: Yes. Magda: (God, what is this... it's... huge...) Noble A: Miss Ellenstein, I have been waiting for your response all day and you have not sent me a reply! Magda: So the letter was sent by you? Noble A: Yes, I'm so anxious in waiting... Magda: So what gift did you pick in the end? Noble A: Ahem... As you can see, a statue. Magda: ...Statue? Noble A: I was fortunate enough to listen to Miss Rincole singing a song, and I was so obsessed about the wonderful voice since after... So I asked someone make this statue of her singing. I wanted to keep it myself at first, but I really couldn't think of any gift that can make her happy... Magda: (I am afraid this gift will not make her happy!) Yeah, the singing of Miss Rincole is indeed very beautiful... Willow: How is it compared to mine? Magda: Mr. Willow? Willow: The number of gifts is doubled compared to last year... Magda: Speaking of it, why doesn't Miss Rincole hold a birthday party? Willow: Ha, birthday party? Do you want to see those nobles fighting against each other? Magda: ...That's right, If the pursuers of Miss Rincole appear on the same occasion, especially today, I am afraid that will be a lot of fighting here. But when it comes to fighting, I'd be more interested in Miss Willow... Willow: ...*Cough* It comes to my mind that I still get other things to deal with. Please excuse me. Magda: Hahaha, he left in a hury. I'd better find Miss Rincole first. Wander Magda: Viscount Sakan? Juven: Hello, little eyas. Magda: Are you here to send birthday gifts to Miss Rincole? Juven: Of course, you can always find me in places where there are beautiful ladies. Magda: ... Juven: Hahaha, but the seemingly elegant Lark is hard to deal with. I heard that there are so many people who fall for her, but there are very few people who can really win her heart. A woman who looks sentimental but is ruthless... Tsk Tsk, I'm curious how many men's hearts she has hurt. What's more, there are some poor boys who are trying to win your heart. I really admire their courage - the courage to overestimate themselves. Magda: (Though what he said is true, what's wrong with the exciting expression on Viscount Sakan's face...) Juven: Ok, since I've sent my gift, I should leave now. But the eyas, I still have an advise for you. Don't learn from the elf's love experience. After all, the elf has a long life to play with other's feelings. Which is a necessary condition that you as a human beings do not have. Moreover, I don't want to see those aristocratic youths crying and trying to drown themselves after being dumped by you - hahahahaha - Magda: ... Wander Magda: Are these... all gifts to Miss Rincole? It's almost a hill of gifts... Rincole: Wrong, these are gifts that have not been opened. Those unpacked has already been collected. Magda: (Miss Rincole is really popular...) So what did everyone send? Rincole: Let me think about it. This is the wool tapestry sent by Baron Hubert. This is an antique vase sent by Princess Leo of Lionheart Kingdom... Magda: What about this handmade product? Rincole: Oh, you said this, it was sent by an Oren. Magda: Even the Oren...? Rincole: Love can be borderless and across ethnic, Miss Magda. Magda: ...Which gift does Miss Rincole like most? Rincole: Do I have to pick one... None of them. Magda: Not a single one? Rincole: Don't look so surprised. Look at these gold-plated utensils and luxurious dresses, and those pile of antiques that you don't even know their name, what do they remind you of? Magda: ...Money? Rincole: Wrong. It's cold wealth without the slightest hint of feelings. Magda: (...I want the cold money too.) But they must spend lot of efforts picking these gifts... Rincole: So what? The value of the gift is never reflected in the price of gift, but the emotion. Unfortunately, none of them understands... Magda: So Miss Rincole, in fact, you do not care about the identity of the pursuer? Even if he is poor... Rincole: I like those poor boys who risked being stabbed to death by the aristocratic guards and climbed up my window to show their love, even if they can't afford a decent gift, but it is much more interesting to see humans who dare to pursuit love without caring for life and death. Magda: (It seems that the Viscount need to improve his understanding of women...) Rincole: Oops, I forgot, it might be too difficult to understand for you little girl who has no love experience. Magda: In fact... Rincole: Forget about it. Let me see, what do you bring to me? Don't tell me, you come empty-handed. Magda: Of course I will not be so rude. But compare with these expensive gifts, the gift I prepared is not worth mentioning... Rincole: Haha, I have already told you, the value of gifts are not reflected by price. Let me see, is this... A hand-made bracelet? You made it yourself? Magda: Yes... Rincole: ... Magda: I told you it's humble... Rincole: Little girl, you've already won my heart. Magda: Miss Rincole...? Rincole: Although it's just a simple bracelet, it's much more precious than those expensive gift they sent. After all, money can't buy me the dedicated look on your face when you are making it! Magda: In fact, I didn't spend a lot of efforts... Rincole: What matters is not how much effect you have spent, but how much I feel. Ok, since you are here, would you like to celebrate the birthday with me? Magda: Eh? But there is no birthday party, no cake, and no... Rincole: But I have you. Magda: Just you and me? Will it be a bit deserted? Would you like to invite more people... Rincole: Aha, Magda, you really don't understand. It's better to stay alone on special days like this. What is the meaning of being with a group of people who are noisy? Magda: (It sounds a bit reasonable?) Rincole: Come here, I have a bottle of good wine here, do you want to try it? Story Chat 3 Magda: I thought that Miss Rincole would like those valuable gifts more. I didn't expect... Anyway, I am having a good time tonight. After all, I drank the treasured wine... ...with Miss Rincole. Category:Events Category:2019 Events Category:Birthday Balls